1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational tools and more particularly pertains to a new educational tool for providing a user with a seat-mounted, detachable educational device for a child car seat, with touch screen and voice activation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,162 describes an educational organizer device for students with cognitive impairment. Another type of educational tool is U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,156 describing a child safety seat with entertainment system having an audio and video device for presenting entertainment to a child. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 451,505 describes an ornamental design for a portable computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,447 describes a personal video player and monitor assembly for an airline passenger seat console. U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,007 describes a baby entertainment and learning apparatus for highchairs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,616 describes a stowable video assembly suitable for use in an airplane seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that would entertain and educate a child while the parent or caregiver is driving.